


Tangled

by XOrca (xorcae)



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathing/Washing, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xorcae/pseuds/XOrca
Summary: Juliana is on the run from The Reich and The Resistance, with nowhere to turn. Joe is fast on her heels - and somewhat unintentionally gets her caught in a web where she questions everyone - even herself - in the decisions she makes.





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading chapter 1 of my first series! I encourage you to leave your thoughts, comments, and constructive criticism as I am a little rough with picking back up on my writing. Let me know if there's anything I should add, too! (character relationships that would enhance the story, etc). Thank you so much!!

_Dashing through the back streets of Berlin, Juliana ran._

She ran fast and hard, hoping to gain some distance from what she had just decided to do, but her heart wrenched with the heavy feeling of guilt. She knew it was only a matter of days until word got out that she escaped from her asylum with the Smith family, had murdered a resistance member; Trudi’s father no less - and had nowhere to turn. Everyone would be on the lookout – there was a nice bounty resting on her soul from either side. Deep within her, she felt a distinct sense of understanding that this was the way, the answer. It was all in the films she watched over and over, until it was burned inside. 

It was turning dusk, and the police would be out in greater numbers as the sun set. Juliana quickly checked into the nearest building she could find - a hotel towards the outskirts of the city. They appeared swamped with people checking in and out of rooms and weren’t bothering to check IDs. Even if they were, she had a forged one at the ready, thinking of every possibility that would put her life on the line. Her hands shook as she took her room ticket, walking up to the second floor. Her peripheral felt like fog was rolling in on the sides, as if she was in a haze. Pushing the dresser against the room door, slumping against it, with the silence ringing in her ears.

She wasn’t safe here, that much was for certain. She had to get her bearings; to think of a plan by morning. The overwhelming sense of hopelessness hit her, like a weight crushing her ribs, and she slowly sank to the floor. Who could she contact? No one. It wasn’t safe to use the phones as they were all tapped. Her friends were gone – and both sides wanted her dead or alive, depending on who you’d ask. She yearned to save an innocent soul – Thomas – who had no real understanding of the harsh reality of the political world around him, but it forced her back up against cold, rapidly encasing walls.

The quiet was deafening her thoughts as she realized that there was nothing left, really. Waves of ice climbed up her veins. That was when the tears rolled down, as if they were falling off a polished, rounded cliff on the side of her face. Tears at first, but eventually she was holding herself, weeping as the memories flickered through her brain, just as the films did days before. Every cognizant decision she made was influenced by her passion of Aikido – act as in a way of self-defense. Only turn opponents on themselves when in danger. It wasn’t enough, though. 

There was a gentle knock on the door, rapping three times. Juliana jumped to her senses, freezing in panic, praying someone didn’t hear her on the other side. She managed to get a glimpse through the peephole of dirty blonde hair and blue eyes as she unconsciously held her breath in disbelief. 

“It’s me.”   
There was a warm, quiet voice on the other side. It was so familiar and yet, felt so far away. She hadn’t heard that voice in several months, tension and fear in utterance of their last conversation. It began to melt her arms, up to her neck; as if some element of life began flowing through her again. 

She carefully shoved the dresser to the side, cracking the door to confirm her initial thoughts.

It was Joe Blake.

Juliana began to weep, but this time in relief. She had no idea of the ‘hows’, or ‘whys’, just that he was there, embracing her, and out of breath. He carefully moved her further inside while locking the door behind them and continued his tight embrace. He smelled of woods, outdoors, his own autumn warmth. 

Before she could ask any questions, he explained himself, his voice breathy and exhausted. “I watched you turning the corner on 7th. I’m on the run too, but we can catch up more tomorrow,” he pushed the hair out of his eyes. “It’s a long story…” He said, emotions running heavy, wondering how in the world he would ever be able to explain himself. 

Lebensborn. 

Son of Heussman, who was now incarcerated. 

Would she ever see him the same way again, or would she turn away in disgust, knowing that he was bred to be a poster child for the Nazi regime? 

“What are you even doing here? I can’t believe-“Juliana’s breath was weightless, as her mind spun out of control. She composed herself, inhaling deeply. 

“I should be asking the same thing,” Joe smiled, and for the briefest second, Juliana felt like the smile was out of another world. Away from the pain, the constant anxiety of living in places that want you dead or imprisoned.   
“I’m betting Smith got ahold of you somehow,” Joe mused, and Juliana nodded to confirm his thought.

“It’s a long story as well. We probably should be coming up with a plan to get out of here soon, but everyone has painted a target on my back,” Juliana shrugged, running her fingers through her brunette locks in nervous frustration.  
“Welcome to the club,” Joe muttered, his mind flashing back to John, who would most certainly want to send him to jail if not much more. Simply for existing as Martin’s son.

“We can’t run around here at night, it’s crawling with SS,” Joe commented, now focusing on the present. “4AM is the shift change. I have an idea about a temporary safe haven…” he trailed off, not sure if Jules would be willing to comply.  
Juliana hung on to the words, waiting for him to finish. A bit weary, but at this point, where would she run anyway?

“A friend of mine. We would have transportation to a remote location about 30 miles away from here in a dense forest, but you’ll have to bear with me on this,” Joe continued, struggling to get the words out.   
“She’s involved with the party. But not how you would think,” the words felt sticky and sour on his tongue.

Juliana felt heaviness creep back into her chest at the thought. She cared so deeply for Joe and wanted to trust him. The problem lies in the fact that he had deceived her before. 

“Joe…” the weight bore down into her words like lead dropping down from the sky. 

“Let me prove this to you. Let me show you,” his eyes were not straying from hers, steadfast with the emphasis in his voice. 

“She will want to help you. Help us,” he spoke softly, his warm hand trailed down her neck. Juliana leaned into it with a craving of hope and warmth.

Juliana felt so exhausted, if Joe proposed to swim across the sea to New York, she would follow, waves consuming her. There were no other options available. So, as she paused, breathing out some of the knots of tension tying her from inside, she agreed. Mentally at first, and then the words followed.

“Alright. 4AM then?”

“Yes. She will pick us up.”

There was a silence in the room, a confirmation. Juliana fell back into her pillow from the cascade of events that happened in the last 24 hours. She and Joe would definitely find out more about each other once they were out of the prying eyes of the Reich, it was too much tonight.

“Let me draw you a bath, Juliana.” His voice was becoming faint as her eyes shut, but she let her body be carried to the washroom. He must have noticed all sorts of gashes and dirty wounds littering her face and hands from earlier in the day, her thoughts drifted by. Finally, she felt able to relax even if it wasn’t completely, as she was no longer alone in her fight.

Joe was gentle with gathering supplies for her, making sure everything was ready, and then stood her on the white tile. She managed to gather herself enough to test the hot water filling up the tub.   
Joe instinctively had his hand on the door handle, ready to shut it for her. “I can stay outside and keep watch if you’d like,” Juliana picked up on the hinting in his voice.

“Stay. Make sure I don’t fall asleep,” She pulled him back towards her, attempting to break the wall of apprehension Joe was building around his feelings. He shut the door slowly, light fading from the main room as it encased them inside.   
Something Joe learned about his love for Juliana was that it was important to let her take things at her own pace. 

_He sat quietly on the chair beside the tub, holding hands as the steam enveloped her when she stepped in._


End file.
